LA PLAYA
by Noriko Ishida
Summary: <html><head></head>Sonfic de la cancion LA PLAYA de la Oreja de Van Gogh Han pasado 8 años desde que Fairy Tail gano los juegos magicos, y durante ese tiempo pasaron muchas cosas. Juvia crei que jamas volverias... Juvia no pensaba volver 100% GRUVIA</html>


**Hola hola mis amados mortales jajaja ahora les traigo una historia super dramatica... espero que les guste x3**

* * *

><p>Magnolia año X798 Makarov el gran maestro del gremio número de Fiore a muerto, todos en Fairy Tail lloran y bajan la mirada visiblemente tristes. Sin embargo para un maestro tan querido, y como era costumbre en Fairy Tail, la sepultura del pequeño cuerpo del maestro no pasaría desapercibida, preparaban algo en grande que si bien no era una fiesta, si sería un gran evento, todos los gremios del reino han asistido para acompañar a los miembros en su dolor, en la entrada del gremio que se había convertido ese día en velatorio, la mayoría de los magos presentes ya hacían ahí vestidos de negro, algunas de las chicas como Lucy y Levy se veían completamente derrumbadas apoyándose en sus ahora esposos, Natsu y Gajeel solo atinaban a abrazarlas suavemente, mientras Laxus quien se convertía también ese día en el nuevo maestro, daba las últimas palabras de despedida al viejo. Mirajane lloraba vagamente tomando de la mano a un niño rubio, y Erza trataba de hacerse la fuerte tomando entre sus brazos a un pequeño niño mientras era abrazada por Jerall disfrazado de Mystogun. Todos estaban muy tristes.<p>

Gray Fullbuster también estaba ahí con la mirada cabizbaja sin embargo al voltear algo llamo su atención y es que una persona de melena azul se disponía irse después de haber estado asomada tímidamente por la puerta del gremio, y lentamente sin que nadie notara su presencia, se levantó de su asiento y salió del gremio, no vio a nadie pero sabía a donde dirigirse, se detuvo al filo de la playa detrás del gremio y a lo lejos la figura de una mujer que sabía muy bien quien era hacia acto de presencia y lentamente se acercó.

La chica ahí presente, giro lentamente la cabeza y lo miro despreocupadamente.

-Tanto tiempo he… Gray-sama-

(No sé si aún me recuerdas, nos conocimos al tiempo tú, el mar y el cielo quién me trajo a ti.)

-Juvia…- fue lo único que dijo el Fullbuster ya que no pudo mantener la mirada fija en la chica y bajo la cabeza cabizbaja.

La maga de agua no dijo nada, solo atino a mirar al horizonte a un bello sol que parecía sería tragado por el mar en unos minutos al acabar el día, cuando de repente el pelinegro la abrazo por detrás dejándola inmóvil.

(Abrazaste mis abrazos vigilando aquel momento, aunque fuera el primero, y lo guardara para mí.)

-Creí que jamás volverías- susurro a su oído el pelinegro escondiendo su cabeza en el cuello de ella.

-Juvia no pensaba hacerlo pero también quería asistir al entierro del maestro, él fue como un padre para Juvia- contesto la chica aun sin moverse pero sin una gota de frialdad en su oración, aun así su hablar era decidido y sin titubeos.

-Juvia yo…- el mago de hielo no pudo continuar porque la chica lo interrumpió.

-Está bien Gray-sama, usted no debe estar triste por lo que paso, no tiene por qué sentirse culpable- la maga seguía hablando de manera decidida

-Claro que fue mi culpa, por mi culpa tú te fuiste, por culpa de mis tonterías infantiles- menciono ahora alejándose un poco de la chica sin que esta lo mirara, y sin que él lo notara de ella brotaron dos lagrimas traicioneras.

- tal vez si Gray-sama y Juvia se encontraran otra vez en un mundo diferente, en una situación diferente, solo tal vez entonces usted podría querer a Juvia…-

(Si pudiera volver a nacer te vería cada día amanecer sonriendo como cada vez, como aquella vez.)

-No, no es demasiado tarde, ahora estas aquí- dijo ahora sonando desesperado, la chica se volteo de golpe mostrando ante el un hilo de lágrimas bajando por sus mejillas, dejándolo sin habla.

-No Gray-sama, aunque Juvia siga sintiendo esto, entre usted y Juvia ya no puede haber nada-

(Te voy a escribir la canción más bonita del mundo, voy a capturar nuestra historia en tan solo un segundo. Y un día verás que este loco de a poco se olvida, por mucho que pasen los años de largo en su vida.)

-Neh lo recuerda Gray-sama, fue aquí donde peleamos la primera vez- dijo con un aire nostálgico y agachando la cabeza agrego - y fue precisamente aquí en esta playa donde nos vimos por última vez- le dijo la chica tratando de romper el duro silencio que se había formado por su comentario.

-Sí, sería imposible olvidarme de lo que paso ese día- dijo ahora el chico tirándose en la arena con un tanto depresivo. La chica se acomodó alejada de él abrazando sus rodillas sin fuerza. –Si alguna vez llegamos a ser amigos podríamos hablar de lo paso ese día- agrego ahora aun sin mirar a la chica.

Y es que para los dos el día en que ella había decidido dejar el gremio estaba tan presente y tan lejano al mismo tiempo, ahora parecía como un sueño del que despiertas aturdido  
>Ella solo seguía mirando al horizonte como perdida en sus pensamientos.<p>

(El día de la despedida de esta playa de mi vida te hice una promesa: volverte a ver así.)

-No es necesario recordar ese día Gray-sama, después de todo éramos muy jóvenes como para saber a lo que llegarían nuestras acciones- dijo ahora ella con mucha serenidad. – al menos Juvia mantuvo su promesa, ¿Gray-sama usted recibió las cartas?-

-Si, todas llegaban cada año y siempre en el mismo día- aporto ahora el mago de hielo más sereno – al menos así pude saber de ti en estos 5 años-

(Más de cincuenta veranos hace hoy que no nos vemos ni tú, ni el mar ni el cielo ni quien me trajo a ti.)

–Solo quisiera preguntarte algo Juvia… ¿Ese día como te enteraste?- añadió el azabache de hielo mirando a Juvia de lleno.

-No es necesario que sepa eso Gray-sama, pero sí le puedo decir que enterarse por alguien más fue lo peor para Juvia- le dijo la chica ahora mirando al cielo anaranjado por el atardecer, tratando de no llorar.

-Jamás me dejaste explicarte lo que en realidad paso, yo, yo no la quería- le dijo ahora titubeante el chico.

-Eso ya no importaba en realidad, no es así Gray-sama – añadió cortante la peli azul.

-Juvia…- el pelinegro se detuvo cuando escucho un tierno grito y se volteo de golpe para ver a una pequeña niña de unos 5 años de edad cabello castaño y ojos grises corriendo hacia el pelinegro.

-Papá, papá- grito la pequeña. –Papá es hora de irnos…- la pequeña se detuvo en seco y miro a Juvia curiosa. –Papá, ¿Quién es ella?-

Juvia se puso de pie, examino a la niña con la mirada y se puso a su altura.

-Juvia es una antigua compañera de tu Papá, ¿tú debes ser Kimi no es así? – Le dijo la Loxar mientras recibía una mirada tierna de la niña asintiendo, acaricio un poco su mejilla y le sonrió –Eres muy bonita Kimi-

-Muchas gracias, señorita- le dijo la niña con una gran sonrisa.

-Princesa, ve a jugar un rato más, necesito platicar con Juvia por favor- le dijo tranquilo el azabache a la pequeña quien se dio la vuelta y empezó a jugar a escasos metros de ahí con la arena.

-Juvia tenía muchas ganas de conocer a Kimi- menciono con voz entrecortada la Loxar asimilando en su cabeza el parecido que la niña tenía con Gray, era igual a él, a excepción de su cabello.

(Si pudiera volver a nacer te vería cada día amanecer sonriendo como cada vez, como aquella vez.)

-Supongo que sí, después de todo tus cartas solo han sido por su cumpleaños y para hablar solo un poco de ti- dijo ahora cabizbajo el mago de hielo.

- ¿Y su madre?- pregunto temerosa la peli azul.

-Murió al dar a Luz a Kimi- soltó de golpe el peli negro- pero ya lo sabias no- dijo despreocupado mientras la Loxar volteaba la mirada hacia otro lado.

-sabes es cierto lo que te dije, nunca la quise, todo lo que paso fue un error de una borrachera, pero Kimi estaba en camino, yo sabía lo que era vivir sin padres, no podía dejarle sola, lamento no haber tenido el valor de decírtelo en ese entonces-

-Está bien Gray-sama, usted siempre fue sincero con Juvia, siempre le dijo que no tenía oportunidad usted no tenía por qué decírselo a nadie, Juvia no le guarda rencor- le respondió

Los chicos se quedaron en silencio unos minutos

(Te voy a escribir la canción más bonita del mundo, voy a capturar nuestra historia en tan solo un segundo.)

-Te extrañe, te extrañe como tienes idea, no puedo creer que me allá dado cuenta de mis sentimientos hasta el momento en que leí tu carta diciendo que te ibas- levanto la mirada sin expresión alguna- Porque no me lo dijiste cuando nos vimos-

-Juvia no tenía fuerzas para recamarle nada, solo quería correr hasta morir- dijo la chica cabizbaja

-Juvia… en verdad ya no queda nada para nosotros- pregunto sin voltear a verla. Juvia ladeo un poco la cabeza sin voltear a verlo completamente

-Lo siento mucho Gray-sama, Juvia no es lo suficientemente buena para aceptar a una niña que no es su hija- dijo ahora más cruel la peli azul, el chico dejo escapar una lagrima si dejar que ella lo notara completamente.

-Papá que tienes estas triste- grito ahora la pequeña acercándose a él y quitando la lágrima de la mejilla.

-_no puedo, amo a Juvia pero no tanto como para dejar a mi hija- _pensó acariciando la mano de la niña y alejándola de él. –No es nada princesa- la niña se abrazó de él, sin que la Loxar volteara en ningún momento.

Los minutos pasaron rápidamente, la niña se quedó dormida en el regazo de Gray tirado en la arena, la Loxar aún seguía de pie contemplando el ahora cielo nocturno.

-Eso es todo Gray-sama, tomemos este encuentro como una desafortunada coincidencia que no se repetirá- dijo la peli azul sin que el chico mencionara nada.

-Supongo entonces que esta es la despedida Gray-sama- y con esto los dos se encontraban parados al filo de la playa, Gray aun con la niña en brazos mirando de frente a la peli azul -Recuérdelo solo fue una desafortunada coincidencia- La chica se acercó lentamente a él, ambos cerraron los ojos esperando lo que venía, le dio un profundo y largo beso

(Y te voy a escribir la canción más bonita del mundo y voy a capturar nuestra historia tan solo un segundo. Y un día verás que este loco de a poco se olvida, por mucho que pasen los años, por mucho que pase los años de largo en su vida, tu vida, tu vida.)

Ahora el azabache con la niña dormida en los brazos veía la figura de su primer amor perderse en la borrosa vista de la playa como si se hubiera fusionado con el mar, salió de su campo de visión y con la mirada cabizbaja dio la vuelta caminando en sentido contrario rumbo a su casa. Empezó a hablar para sí mismo abrazado cariñosamente a su hija.

-No me parece que allá sido una coincidencia tan desafortunada. Tal vez algún día podamos encontrarnos de nuevo en esta playa y platiquemos como dos viejos amigos olvidando lo que paso, enserio espero eso Juvia…-

FIN.

* * *

><p><strong>Espero les haya gustado... se que no es de dios no dejarlos juntos pero tenia que hacer algo de drama x3 espero sus comentarios... yane<strong>


End file.
